The present invention concerns mobile communication, and more particularly, a vehicle communications system that includes a display unit integrated into the vehicle instrument cluster and provides a convenient interface that allows the driver to easily and safely operate the communications system.
Wireless communications systems on highway tractors or heavy duty trucks are becoming commonplace. The communications systems allow drivers to maintain contact with fleet management for the purpose of providing updates and requesting instructions. While cellular telephones may be used to maintain communication with fleet management, they may entail relatively large roaming fees. In addition, cell phone service does not cover all the areas that highway tractors travel through. In particular, cell phone coverage is sporadic in rural areas in which highway tractors travel the most. Generally, trucks try to stay away from the heavy traffic areas of major metropolitan areas. Cell phone coverage is presently focused on areas surrounding large cities.
Many highway tractors and heavy duty trucks have incorporated the use of wireless communications systems to send textual messages from the driver to the fleet. These systems may be separate communication units that include a keyboard and text display or monitor. It is known in the prior art to install a palmtop type computer in a vehicle to provide, among other things, Internet access and cellular phone control. Prior art palmtop systems are separate from the vehicle instrument panel and include a keyboard. Another prior art communications system is a messaging system that includes a separate mobile communications terminal. The mobile communications terminal allows a driver to send and receive free form messages in the form of satellite communications, cell phone communications, or e mail. The messages are tagged with a designation regarding whether the message is personal or business related so that the driver may be billed for personal messages. The system involves a separate communication unit and the use of free form text to compose messages. Some vehicle communication and remote control systems that provide a means of communication via RF signals.
While these systems provide adequate communication between the driver and fleet management, the keyboard consumes a significant amount of cab space. In addition, cellular phones and prior art wireless communications systems for highway tractors can be operated while the drive is driving the truck. When a driver is talking on a cellular phone or using a prior art wireless communications system and driving at the same time, the driver may become distracted, increasing the likelihood that he will be involved in an accident. Prior art satellite communication units that employ a keyboard are especially dangerous, since the driver must take his hands off the wheel to type on the keyboard.
What is needed is a vehicle communications system that does not take up additional space in the vehicle""s cab and is easy and safe for the driver of the vehicle to operate, and does not distract the driver while the vehicle is moving.
The present invention concerns a communications system for use in a truck. The communications system includes a memory, a motion and/or location sensor, a display unit, a selector, and a transmitter. The communications system is used to safely send and receive messages in a heavy duty truck or a highway tractor. The memory stores messages for transmission by the driver of the truck to a receiving party. The sensor senses movement of the truck. The display unit is coupled to the memory and the sensor. The display unit displays stored messages when the truck is stopped. The selector is used to select one or more of stored messages that are to be transmitted to the receiving party. The transmitter transmits the one or more selected messages to the receiving party.
In one embodiment, the communications system is adapted to send messages to a receiving party and to receive messages from a sending party. One configuration of the communications system includes a text display unit that is integrated into an instrument panel of the truck. The instrument panel displays the status of a plurality of vehicle operating parameters. The memory stores a plurality of messages, which include incoming messages from the sending party and predetermined messages to be sent to a receiving party. The messages stored in memory are selectively displayed on a text display unit. A global positioning system or a sensor coupled to the transmission or engine of the truck senses the movement of the truck. The text display unit is coupled to the memory and to the global positioning system or the sensor that is coupled to the engine or the transmission of the truck. The display unit displays the predetermined messages only when the truck is stopped or moving at a very slow speed. The display unit displays priority incoming messages regardless of whether or not the truck is moving. The display unit displays non-priority incoming messages only when the truck is stopped.
In one embodiment, the selector is a lever that extends form the steering column of the truck. The lever includes a toggle switch which is moved up and down to highlight one of the predetermined messages when the truck is stopped. A highlighted predetermined message can be selected by pushing a button on the lever. Operation of the lever also allows the driver to selectively view priority incoming messages regardless of movement of the truck. Movement of the toggle switch on the lever allows the driver to highlight a response to the priority incoming message regardless of movement of the truck. The response is selected by pushing a enter button on the lever. The control lever allows the driver to highlight and select any type of messages only when the truck is stopped.
Movement of the toggle switch allows the driver to highlight alpha numeric characters. An alpha numeric character may be selected by pressing the enter button on the lever allowing free text messages to be entered when the truck is stopped. A satellite electronic communication unit is coupled to the display for transmitting and receiving messages. A CB antenna or radio antenna is coupled to the satellite electronic communications unit for transmitting and receiving messages to and from a satellite.
One embodiment of the communications system allows free text messages to be sent by the driver of the truck, predetermined stored messages to be communicated by the driver of the truck, and messages from a sending party to be received. The method of sending free text messages by operating a communications system of the present invention includes monitoring the speed of the truck. The driver is prevented from entering free text messages when the truck is moving. Free text messages are entered by operating a toggle switch and button on the lever that extends from the steering column of the truck when the truck is stopped. The free text messages are typed onto the display unit that is integral to the vehicle instrument panel when the vehicle is stopped by manipulating the toggle switch and the button. The free text message is then transmitted to a receiving party. In one embodiment, the free text messages is transmitted via satellite. In another embodiment, the free text message is transmitted via terrestrial towers. In the third embodiment, the free text message is transmitted via cellular phones.
A method of transmitting predetermined text messages from inside the cab of a truck includes monitoring movement of the truck. Predetermined text messages are stored for transmission by a driver to a receiving party. The predetermined messages are prevented from being displayed when the truck is moving. The text messages are displayed on the display unit that is integral to the vehicle instrument panel when the vehicle is stopped. One of the text messages is highlighted by operating a toggle switch on the lever that extends from the steering column of the truck when the truck is stopped. The message is selected by pressing a return button on the lever. The text message is then transmitted to the receiving party.
The communications system receives incoming messages and allows responses to be selected and transmitted. Motion of the truck is monitored. Messages that are received from a sending party are stored in the memory. The received messages are prevented from being displayed when the truck is moving. The received messages are displayed on the display unit in the vehicle instrument panel when the vehicle is stopped. A predetermined response may be selected by operating a lever that extends from a steering column of the truck when the truck is stopped. The response is then sent to the receiving party.
One method of communicating from inside the cab of the truck includes monitoring the truck engine to determine if the truck is running. In one variation of this embodiment, signals from a J1587 databus are analyzed to determine engine speed. Motion of the truck is monitored with a global positioning system. High and low priority messages received from the sending party are stored by the communications system. The low priority messages are prevented from being displayed while the truck is moving. The high priority messages are displayed on the display unit regardless of whether the truck is moving. A predefined high priority response to the high priority message is highlighted by operating a toggle switch on a lever that extends from the steering column. The message is selected by pressing a return button on the lever. The predefined response to the high priority message is then transmitted to a receiving party. The low priority messages are only displayed when the truck is stopped. While the truck is stopped, a low priority response to the low priority message is highlighted by operating the toggle switch on the lever. The response to the low priority message is selected by pressing the enter button the lever. The low priority response is then transmitted to the receiving party. The communications system stores predetermined text messages for transmission by a driver to a receiving party. The predetermined messages are prevented from being displayed when the truck is moving. Once the truck is stopped, the predetermined messages are selectively displayed on the display unit. The user highlights one of the predetermined messages by operating a toggle switch on the lever when the truck is stopped. The enter button on the lever is selected to select the message. The predetermined message is then transmitted to a receiving party via satellite.
In one embodiment, free text messages are entered by scrolling through alpha-numeric characters by selectively pressing the toggle switch and selecting characters by pressing the lever and are transmitted to a receiving party.
One embodiment of the communications system is used to contact a service center when a vehicle requires roadside assistance. In this embodiment, the communications system includes a memory, a satellite communication unit, a worldwide web server, and a roadside assistance button in the cab of the truck. The memory stores a roadside assistance message that will be transmitted by a driver to the service center when the roadside assistance button is pushed. The satellite communication unit is in communication with the memory. The worldwide web server is in communication with the satellite communication unit and the service center. The roadside assistance button is coupled to the satellite communication unit. When the roadside assistance button is pushed, the satellite communication unit sends the roadside assistance signal to the satellite, which in turn sends a signal to the worldwide web server that is in communication with the service center.
In one embodiment of the communications system, a global positioning system is included that locates the truck and transmits the coordinates of the truck to the service center. In this embodiment, fault codes may be sent from the truck to the service center.
The method of communicating a roadside assistance message includes storing a roadside assistance message that will be transmitted to a service center. The roadside assistance button is then pushed to communicate the roadside assistance message to the satellite communication unit. The satellite communication unit transmits the roadside assistance message to the satellite. The satellite transmits the roadside assistance message to a worldwide web server, where the roadside assistance message may be accessed at the service center.
In one embodiment of the invention, the roadside assistance signal is also transmitted to a truck company dispatcher. The roadside assistance signal alerts the truck company of the condition of the truck.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent and a fuller understanding obtained by reading the following detailed description in connection with the accompanying drawings.